The One That Got Away
by atideintheaffairs
Summary: One-Shot; Nathan and Haley split up five years ago, but now that she released a music video and song about their relationship it will cause a confrontation of sorts between them will that rehash old feelings? Or just make things even worse?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything affiliated with One Tree Hill, or the song The One That Got Away by Katy Perry**

**So I can officially admit that I miss writing A/N's. But I have been working hard on _I'll Stand By You_ and hoping to post it soon. I got an idea for this last week and wanted to share it with you. It is based on Katy Perry's song _The One That Got Away_, it got stuck in my head and then I got an idea for a one-shot. I suggest you go listen to it because it is an AMAZING song :) Anyway I hope you all like this short story and please leave a review because it would mean so much! And thanks for reading :) Constructive always helps guys ;)**

**And let me say, writing about the Rivercourt is a very weird thing to do when you know it is no longer their any longer. Along with the fact that I am watching OTH episodes right now and when they are at the Rivercourt I get sad. I just wanted to quickly touch on the ending real quick. I have been in a really crappy mood since it was declared this is the final season, it has been so hard hearing something new that is gone day by day. Its a touch thing that is ending. I am still in denial I think, I cannot fully except that it is over I will never truly come to terms with it. I have been watching OTH since season 3 and I was quickly hooked and watched all the episodes. I love this show and it is a place where_ everything is better and everything is safe._ Their is only one good thing I see from this and it is that this time we at least know it is the final season and the cast knew when they wrapped that it was ending, unlike almost every other season where they were unsure. I also realized this fact: cats are supposed to have nine lives right? Well OTH has had nine lives, each year fans fought season after season time after time and this time, our luck ran up. But as hard as it is we have had nine wonderful years and the OTH Family is strong than every. I have to admit every Wednesday will be tough and filled with tears but we will get through it as hard as it is. A huge piece of me will be missing after this but we will still have the old episodes to watch as hard as it is.**

**Lastly, it is a small thing, but it means so much if you join me on this. For the 13 weeks season 9 will air, in tribute and in dedication I will set my cell phone ringtone to _'I Don't Want To Be'_ by Gavin Degraw, because that is the start of it all. And every time I get a call, I will be remided of the wonderful journey One Tree Hill has created for us all.**

_**Every song ends, but is that any reason not to enjoy the music.**_

* * *

><p><em>Summer after high school when we first met<em>  
><em>We make-out in your Mustang to Radiohead<em>  
><em>And on my 18th Birthday<em>  
><em>We got matching tattoos<em>

"Nathan are you sure about this, I mean a tattoo is permanent."

"Come on Hales, I mean do this for me okay, I mean I am always listening to your crappy music without complaining. We will both get a small 23 okay?"

"Alright, where are you going to get yours?"

"On my ankle"

"Oh okay, a place where no one can see it, I understand."

"But I will see it every day when I put on socks."

"Is this you trying to be romantic Nathan Scott?"

"I'm not trying, I am just naturally romantic Hales. Its in my blood."

"Uh-huh" Haley said kissing him.

_Used to steal your parents' liquor_  
><em>And climb to the roof<em>  
><em>Talk about our future<em>  
><em>like we had a clue<em>  
><em>Never planned that one day<em>  
><em>I'd be losing you<em>

"I want a big family."

"Me too" Nathan agreed.

"A little boy with your eyes."

"Nah, a little girl just like you.."

"But we have to get married first, I mean its only right."

"Well its not like we aren't doing anything already, and were not married."

"I know but the saying goes, first comes love then comes marriage then comes a baby in a baby carriage."

"Okay" Nathan said laughing "And that also means you are cut off from any more alcohol."

"Nooo" She complained as he took the bottle from her and set it next to him.

"Hales, you are so drunk."

"No I'm just buzzed. Buzzzeed like a bee Nathan."

"Mhhmm" He said kissing her forehead. "I love you"

"Don't kiss my forehead, people always say that or the cheek means like death in a relationship."

"Or I just love you so much that I don't constantly need to be kissing your mouth." He justified.

She shrugged and smiled up at him "Okay"

_In another life_  
><em>I would be your girl<em>  
><em>We keep all our promises<em>  
><em>Be us against the world<em>

Haley lay in bed thinking of what could have been. She dreamt of Nathan and her walking on the red carpet together. Being the power couple of Hollywood. But when they got back home she would just be a housewife taking care of their two kids, she was pregnant with the third. She would write music while they were at school and during nap time while Nathan play basketball in the yard, or worked out at the gym.

_In another life_  
><em>I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say<em>  
><em>You were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>

Haley thought back to the moment Nathan left and every time she did she ran after him, telling him she loved him and what they had was worth fighting for. He quickly agreed and told her everything would be okay. He told her he would always love and that he would stay in Tree Hill with her because she was all he needed. He wouldn't be the guy she missed anymore because he would be their with her. He should have been their with her to help and protect her but he was gone. Instead she dreamed of the multiple things she could have said to change things, but she didn't say those things and now he truly was _the one that got away._

_I was June and you were my Johnny Cash_  
><em>Never one without the other We made a pact<em>

"My mom filed for a divorce today Hales, they are finally separating." Nathan said looking down.

"Hey look at me. That won't be us okay. I will never leave you and you will never leave me I promise that that will never ever be us. We are stronger than that. I love you so much my heart hurts when we are apart. I will love you always and forever."

"Always and Forever" He whispered before kissing her.

_Sometimes when I miss you_  
><em>I put those records on (whoa)<em>

Haley pushed play on her cd player as the music blasted through her sound system. The cd her and Nathan had made of songs that reminded them of each other seemed like it was on endless repeat in her house these past few years. The songs would never get old, this was all she had left of him. Well other than _one_ other thing. She crawled back on the chair that years ago Nathan picked out in a catalog for their _someday_ house and listened to the music.

_Someone said you had your tattoo removed_

"What do you mean its gone, tattoo removal surgery's first off really hurt, and he would be to cowardly to do that, and second off it costs alot of money and he wouldn't waste it on that."

"I'm sorry Hales, if you need proof here is a photo of him online and its not their."

"They could have photo shopped it Luke."

"Haley I saw him at the charity ball thing Dan has every year, its gone."

"He actually went to it this time?" She asked. Normally he would just blow it off, ever since his parents got a divorce he stopped talking to both of them.

"Well physically her was there, but he was really really drunk, which isn't unusual for him, and he started yelling and getting all angry so security kinda kicked him out."

"Well how did you see his ankle?"

"I didn't want to tell you this part but he kinda took of his shoe to throw it at Dan, and he wasn't wearing socks and their was nothing at all their."

_Saw you downtown singing the Blues_  
><em>It's time to face the music<em>  
><em>I'm no longer your muse<em>

"It wasn't by choice that I got traded Luke," Nathan said as he drowned his sorrows in alcohol. "Believe me I would rather not be back here of all places but I got more money from it."

"Its always about money isn't it Nate, if you didn't want to be here you should be here. You had the choice to control it but once again you signed a contract without thinking or talking about it."

"Oh don't bring that shit up again Lucas you have nagged me about it every day for the past years and I am sick of your brooding."

"Look who is brooding now" Lucas said to him placing money on the bar and walking out sober, unlike his brother.

_But in another life_  
><em>I would be your girl<em>  
><em>We keep all our promises<em>  
><em>Be us against the world<em>

"You and me forever baby" Nathan said as him and Haley walked down the beach.

"Do you really mean that?"

"Of course I do. We are going to be together forever because we are like perfect together."

"Haley...Haley...Haley" Brooke said as Haley woke up from her dream. "We have to go, remember you promised you would let me take you to the doc..."

"Brooke I am going to kill you, you just woke my up from the best dream I have ever had!" Haley shouted as she started chasing Brooke around the house.

_In another life_  
><em>I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say<em>  
><em>You were the one that got away<em>  
><em>the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one<em>  
><em>The one<em>  
><em>The one<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>

_All this money can't buy me a time machine (No)_  
><em>Can't replace you with a million rings (No)<em>  
><em>I shoulda told you what you meant to me (Whoa)<em>  
><em>Cause now i pay the price<em>

"I have recently decided to keep the money I will need to live and put some away for my future, and with the rest of it, I am giving it all to charity because in helping others is where you get true gratitude." Haley said in her most recent interview.

"That is a big step for someone." The interviewer said.

"Well money isn't everything, money most of the time cant buy you everything you want or need in life. And I know if I had been in some of these bad conditions that others are in I know it would mean the world to me to have someone help me out and I am so happy that I can be that person."

_In another life_  
><em>I would be your girl<em>  
><em>We keep all our promises<em>  
><em>Be us against the world<em>

_In another life_  
><em>I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say<em>  
><em>You were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>  
><em>The one<em>  
><em>The one<em>  
><em>The one<em>

_In another life_  
><em>I would make you stay<em>  
><em>So I don't have to say<em>  
><em>You were the one that got away<em>  
><em>The one that got away<em>

In the music video it portrait Haley following a man around town, and this man had a basketball. They ended up at a NBA practice. Then you saw Haley on stage looking for someone in the crowd who wasn't their. Finally she met up with him and he walked away from her.

Haley had seen the video many times, but she still watched the premiere on E.

About a half hour after it aired their was a loud banging on her door. She walked over and opened it.

"Really Haley" Nathan shouted at her. "You really had to write that song, and not only produce it but put it in a music video where you put a NBA player!"

"You know I don't hold back when I write music, you told me that's what you loved about me now your contradicting yourself. No one is going to find out it was you, calm down."

"Calm down, this could ruin my career."

"What do you mean! Being associated with me is that bad Nathan really? If so then just go, who cares about my feelings anymore, I mean you made that pretty damn clear five years ago."

"Haley"

"No Nathan" She yelled before her phone began to ring "Its my publicist" She picked it up "What Miranda."

"Turn on E they are talking about you and you are gonna wanna watch this." Miranda's voice said before Haley heard a dial tone. Haley began walking towards the TV.

"So your just going to tune me out and watch TV."

"Shut up okay" Haley said as Ryan Seacrest started talking.

"Haley James' new music video aired on MTV just about a half hour ago, and it showed her missing an old boyfriend, but the man was a NBA player, what does that mean for her. She had a tattoo of the number 23 that relates to that. We made a list of all the NBA players with that number, we also traced back to her college years and their was a man with that number on the team. Two names matched up, number 23 on the Duke Blue Devils, and number 23 of the Charlotte Bobcats are the same. Bad boy Nathan Scott and Haley James went to school together. Today we have with us someone who claims they were friends with Nathan and Haley in high school, Rachel Gattina."

"Shit" Nathan said sitting on the couch and placing his head in his hands as Haley started hyperventilating.

"Haley, Nathan, and I were the best of friends, some would have called us the three musketeers. Nathan and Haley started dating right after high school, they were inseparable. They talked about marriage and children alot up until Nathan got an NBA offer during junior year. He took it without discussing it with Haley. They fought and separated. Haley transferred to community college where most of you know she got discovered for singing and Nathan went off to be on the Knicks for four years before he recently got traded to the Bobcats, Haley normally lives in Tree Hill with her family and friends. And obviously Haley still misses him"  
>Haley started crying.<p>

"What the hell are you crying for, its not your reputation that is ruined its mine, I'm going to look like that ass that left you now. My career is ruined."

"First off, like throwing your shoe at someone and pouting at a frickin charity event doesn't already ruin your reputation, and second off what am I crying for? Can you stop thinking about your career for one damn minute. I am crying because I tried so hard to protect him from this and now all of that is gone."

"Who?"

"Who do you think I am talking about you asshole, **OUR SON**! You know Jamie! The kid you knocked me up with and then left me with for your career. The little innocent boy who I have to tell everyday that his daddy loves him but he has to work. The little innocent boy who only sees his dad once a year because he doesn't care. And now since they are looking into our past they are going to realize the little boy that I have with me some times isn't my nephew like I told them and he is my son."

"He asks about me?" Nathan asked gently.

"Of course he does, he loves you and he thinks you love him."

"I don't want him to, he deserves someone better as a father.

"Nathan you are his father whether you like it or not. I cant change that and since you became a coward he doesn't have a father."

"I offered for you to come with me to New York."

"My point was that we discussed everything together and you didn't think twice about even asking me or talking to me before you signed that contract. I was scared to be a mother and I didn't want to move to a place I didn't know and a place where I new nobody at that time. And then you told me just to get rid of the baby before you left. So sorry for not following you to New York. I have to go see Jamie. Can you please leave, Jamie is at Peyton's and I need to go see him?"

"Can I come?"

"Why do you care, I mean you only see him once a year and even then you don't really care."

"I send him cards and presents for every holiday too, plus the child support."

"That doesn't mean you care Nathan. But fine lets go I need to know if he saw this." I said grabbing my purse and leading him out of the house.

"So you and Brooke are still friends."

"Yep, she has helped me alot with Jamie, she watches him most of the time when I need to go to L.A. for talk shows and stuff."

It was silent.

"So you got rid of your tattoo?"

"Not really, my agent wanted me to get rid of it because the press knows you have an identical one and it could link us together and they could have easily found out about us. I didn't actually get rid of it though, I just cover it everyday."

"Basically that your ashamed of me, or anyone finding out about us. I get it. I really do."

"Its not like that."

"Then what is it like Nathan!" He didn't answer. "Exactly."

It was a short drive before we got to Peyton's house. I didn't bother knocking and just walked in. Brooke sat in the front room.

"Did he see it?"

"No he is taking a nap. You should probably talk to him about it when he wakes up." She then  
>saw Nathan. "Haley what is he doing here?"<p>

"Its a long story, just ignore him when he says dumb stuff because we all know that happens often."

"Okay, what did Miranda say."

"I don't know I should probably talk to her about it face to face."

"How are you going to do that when she is three thousand miles away."

"Do you have your computer?"

"Mhhm" She said pulling out her laptop.

"Its called video chat."

"Do you mind if I call over my manager?" Nathan asked.

"Feel free."

* * *

><p>"So where do we go from here?" Haley asked Miranda over our video chat. Brooke, Nathan, and Clay sat behind her.<p>

"We tell the truth. Haley you have built your career on telling the truth to your fans and trying to truly be their for them in supporting many different charities. I got you and Nathan on Good Morning America for tomorrow morning. You are just going to tell them everything."

"Everything?" Nathan asked from behind.

"Well obviously not everything but that you two were together and separated and you need to tell them about Jamie too."

Haley started crying again "I wanted so much more for him. I didn't want him exposed to this and that now he is going to have people following him everywhere and his life will never be normal."

Nathan approached her and enveloped her in his arms "Its gonna be okay. He knows we love him no matter what.

"He knows I love him you mean" She said pushing him away. "Why don't you just stay away from me."

"Mommy" Jamie screamed from the spare bedroom.

The four of them ran off into it. Haley sat next to him on the bed and ran her hand down his back. "What is it baby."

"I had a night scare"

"You mean a night mare?"

He nodded. "The scary monsters ate you and then they were going after Aunt Brookie, Uncle Ju-Ju Bee, and me!" A tear slid down his face.

"Aww baby come here" Haley said pulling him in for a hug. "I'm okay, Aunt Brooke is okay, and so is Uncle Julian. Look at me Jamie, I am fine Aunt Brooke is right over their and no monsters have eaten her and remember Uncle Julian is shooting that movie in Nashville right now but we can call him later. He is probably on set right now working, remember how he took you to work that one time, he is doing that right now. Okay?"

"Mhhm" He whispered.

"Are you hungry?"

"Can we have the food of the gods?"

"Sure"

"But only if you make it, Aunt Brooke doesn't do it right."

"Hey!" She said.

He then looked up and saw everyone.

"Daddy!"

"Hey champ" Nathan said catching him as Jamie jumped into his arms.

"Mama said that you were working."

"I took some time off"

"How long are you going to be here?"

"As long as you want."

"Really?"

"Yeah"

"Can we go play basketball?"

"Later okay, why don't we go get you some food now though."

"Fine." Everyone started heading to the kitchen but Haley held Nathan back as Jamie ran ahead.

"Nathan you can't promise him stuff and then back out on it, you have done it so many times before and he is just a little boy."

"I am going to be here for him, I am going to be different."

"Whatever I cant handle this right now."

"Don't put this off."'

"What do you want me to say Nathan, yes I want you back, yes I love you, yes I want you in mine and Jamie's life, yes I want you to be Jamie's father but I know that cant happen after all those years. And yes I wrote a song about wanting you back but I wrote that years ago and its only now getting produced because of my company liking it. Maybe I do still feel that way but I know nothing can happen from this, us."

"But the fact is you want this to happen, and I want this to happen so why cant it. I mean I put up a front at first as if I never wanted us to be together again, but that is really all I want. And I know you are doing the same thing."

"This cant happen because their is a child involved and I cant risk harming him or hurting him anymore."

"I was scared of being a father, and I was scared of making that commitment with you but I'm not anymore, I'm not afraid. I don't want to be the one that got away anymore. I want to be the guy that is their for you no matter what. I want to be with you again. I want to be a father to Jamie. I want it all with you, because I love you Haley always and forever."

"Nathan it doesn't work like that you cant just walk back into our lives after years of silence."

"But I just did, and all I need is for you to give me a shot, just one more chance because I promise I wont screw this up again."

"How do I know that?"

"Because its me Haley, just put your trust in me."

"Mommy, I am hungry and Aunt Brooke is whining pleaseeee come make me lunch!" Jamie yelled from the other room as she gave Nathan a look before walking out.

When they walked out Peyton was their.

"Hey Peyt, Nathan, this is Peyton my producer" Haley introduced.

"Oh are you the woman who wanted Haley to sing that song."

"Yeah because I am sick of Haley hiding from her feelings and the lyrics because she is afraid. Her music is amazing and people deserve to hear it."

"Where we you Auntie Peyton?" Jamie asked.

"I had to run to the studio for something really quick."

Haley sat down across from Peyton. "So Peyt, I followed through on my end of the bargain with this music video, where is my painting?"

"You mean me painting your sons room in basketball crap I don't understand isn't enough."

"No" I said as she laughed.

"Hang on its in my studio, let me go get it."

She then walked back in and let me see it. "Oh Peyton" I whispered before a tear feel "Its beautiful" She had painted a portrait of Jamie for my bedroom. "Thank you so much."

* * *

><p>"Jamie mommy and daddy are going to go talk to more people in Hollywood, and we were going to bring you with us. Alot of people are going to start taking pictures of us doing stuff though because they want to know everything we are doing, but you just have to ignore them okay?"<p>

Jamie nodded. "Are we going to fly on the hairoplane."

"Yeah, we will take something called a red eye though, it will fly us during the night."

"It is a long flight though can you handle that buddy?" Nathan asked.

"He falls asleep the second we hit the air."

"I do not!" Jamie defeneded.

"Yes you do you goof."

"Well I won't this time."

"Okay buddy." Nathan said ruffling his hair.

* * *

><p>Nathan had gone home to pack as did I. Brooke was currently packing for Jamie as I tried to find everythign I would need for the next two days.<p>

"Brooke where are my jeggings!"

"What are jeggings?" Nathan asked walking in and setting his duffle bag on the floor.

"Jeans and leggings together, this way I don't look like a slob in sweatpants but am very comfortable."

"If you can't find them try my drawers, you can always just take a pair of mine." She shouted from a room over.

"Thanks." I yelled back.

"So fashionista Brooke as my official manager and fashion director what am I wearing tomorrow?"

"I have this cute Michael Kors dress picked out for you in the extra closet. Its black with a v neck, a small brown belt and a ruffle on the bottom." She had moved in to help me with Jamie back a few years ago. Brooke kept all my clothing for appearances and performances in my office closet.

"This is amazing Brooke"

"Thank you very much."

* * *

><p>Jamie had fallen asleep a half hour into the flight. Haley ran her fingers threw Jamie's hair as he sat too her left, Nathan to her right.<p>

"Listen don't worry about your reputation, I mean they can tell through the song that you left me, but relationships end, they don't have to know that you haven't really been an active dad. They are going to learn enough about our personal lives today, they don't need to know about all of that."

"I don't care about my reputation."

"But its a contract year."

"That doesn't matter to me. I will be fine no matter what because I am at least talking to you and seeing Jamie again."

"I also want you to know, I don't blame you for leaving, I get why you left their has been many a days where I thought I made a mistake in not giving Jamie up for adoption because i was so stressed out but then i looked at Jamie and it was all okay. That's not what me not jumping into a relationship with you was about."

"I should have been there for you no matter what though, I promised you that and I should have followed through."

"Then you would have resented me for holding you back."

"But you see I resent myself for leaving you."

"That's not what is holding me back from being with you though, I just I'm not trusting anymore, I struggle with trusting people."

"Its still because I left though, I screwed up our future together." Nathan said looking out the window.

"Hey...hey" Haley said laying her hand on his arm to get his attention. "The roots are still there it just takes time." He gave her a small smile before she lay her head on his shoulder and tried to fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Haley and Nathan sat across from Lara Spencer as she introduced them and asked. "So how did you two meet?"<p>

"We met the summer after we each graduated high school, my brother was Haley's good friend and we met at his graduation party. I was two years older than Haley so I never really knew her at school."

"We dated for two years. And I would have to say they were some of the best days of my life."

"Absolutely" Nathan agreed sharing a small smile with Haley.

"Any secrets about each other no one else knows?

"Actually, Nathan and I have a son together." Haley said slowly.

"What?" She asked.

"I got pregnant right before Nathan and I split, we kept the baby. His name is James Lucas Scott."

"I can easily say that I am surprised." Lara said.

"Yeah" Nathan said laughing while running her fingers through her hair.

"Is he here with you?"

"Actually he is backstage with a friend." Nathan said.

"Can we bring him out?"

"Sure." Haley said.

Jamie soon walked out the doors and over to Nathan and Haley.

"Hey Jimmy Jam" Nathan said lifting him up to sit on his lap.

"Hi daddy, hi mama"

"Hi baby" Haley said leaning over to kiss his head quickly.

"He is too cute!" Laura gushed. "Do your friends know?"

"Well you know Brooke, and she helped me so much through it and she actually lives with Jamie and I to help us out. We have been best friends for as long as I can remember. My other best friend and Nathan's brother Lucas, had been great though it all, along with my friend Julian and manager Peyton. They were all very supportive and helpful with Jamie."

"And Rachel Gatina" Nathan said "she apparently gave an interview on us yesterday calling us the three musketeers and saying we were best friends. Hales and I really never spoke to her...like ever. I barely know her and she barely knew us so I don't know how she got an interview."

Then the most important question came up for them.

"What is your relationship like now." Nathan deadpanned not knowing what to say.

"We are working on it, and it has been getting alot better. And I hope in maybe a year from now things will have improved even more." Haley said with a smile.

* * *

><p>"Did you really mean all that?" Nathan asked once the interview was over.<p>

"Of course I did, I want us to be back together just as much as you do. I still love you, I just want to take our time this time around."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?"

"Nate, I want to be with you as much as you want to be with me so why not give it a try. We made a promise to each other that we would be together forever, so why let these five years ruin it. I will love you always and forever."

"God I love you." He whispered before pulling Haley in for a kiss. The he said against her lips "Always and Forever."

"I guess your not the one that got away anymore." She said as he chuckled and kissed the top of her head.

"You couldn't get away from me if you tried."

* * *

><p><em>Four Years Later<em>

Haley walked out of her music studio rubbing one hand over her swollen belly. She never recalled her baby moving so much when she was pregnant before. But this baby seemed to never stop moving around in her stomach. She walked towards the stairs only stopping to look out the window to the backyard, when Nathan and Haley moved in one of the first things they did was add a full basketball court in their backyard. After all they had an acre of land so why not.

Haley saw Nathan running around the court with their two children, Jamie and Joshua. Jamie ran around dribbling the ball as Josh tried to catch him but being unsuccessful and falling down. Nathan was their instantly comforting and consoling him as Jamie tried to do the same in offering him the basketball. That warmed Haley's heart.

Nathan and Haley started things off slow with their dating, but soon they fell back into their natural rhythm together, but this time better. Nathan continued to play for the Charlotte Bobcats, and Haley continued on with her music, during the off season and right before Jamie started school Haley went on her first official twelve week tour that Nathan and Jamie were both able to accompany her on. They dated for a year, and exactly one year after they reunited, Nathan proposed. And of course Haley said yes.

They had a small ceremony on the beach six months later with just their family and friends. Haley moved out of Brooke's apartment with Jamie and moved in with Nathan. Six months after that they found out they were pregnant. This made them decide to buy a house of their own, a five bedroom, five bath beauty on an acre plot of land. Nathan made sure he was their for **everything** with this baby. He also became very involved in Jamie's life trying to make up for the years he wasn't their. Jamie had moved past that easily, considering he didn't quite know Nathan wasn't actually their for him considering the _tiny white lies_ Haley told him while he was growing up. Their father son bond now, was inseparable. Joshua was now fifteen months old. Five months ago, Haley found out she was pregnant again. Jamie had loved playing the big brother role and always wanted to help out with baby Joshua. Nathan and Haley soon found out, it was the same with this pregnancy.

"How are my boys doing?" Haley asked walking onto the court.

"We are just fine. How are my girls?" Nathan asked laying his hand on Haley's stomach.

"Momma feels much better now that she is with you guys, and Julia is doing just fine."

"Just what Daddy loves too hear." Nathan said wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing her quickly as Joshua wrappeed his arms around Haley's leg and started to tug on it.

"Up up"

"Not right now buddy okay?" She said to him running her fingers through his hair.

"Momma, me 'ungry"

"I want to play more basketball though." Jamie said getting sad.

"How about we go make some sandwiches then and after Jame, you and me can come out and play while Josh naps."

"Fine...come on Josh lets go wash our hands for lunch." Jamie said taking Joshua's hands and leading him into the house.

"How did I get so lucky?" Nathan asked stroking Haley's arm with his fingers and kissing her head.

"I don't know. But I do know I love you so much. Everything we went through, it was worth it to get to this moment with you. To be here with you right now."

"I know what you are talking about" He intertwined her hand in his and started to lead her into the house. "You and me against the world. You and Me."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you for reading and please review :)<strong>

**P.S. The link of Haley's dress for the interview is on my profile!**

**P.P.S. I am off to more OTH episodes, going to watch 3x16 _With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept _(more commonly know as the school shooting) it gets me crying every single time, is it just me or does that happen to you too because of the: powerful storyline, beyond amazing actors, and wonderful production? I know most of you probably don't care but I have been a victim of bullying myself, not that I would ever commit suicide but it hits home in a away. Do you get what I mean? Let me know your thoughts!**

**Thanks Guys 3**

**xo Shay**

_**Who knows where life will take you? The road is long, and in the end, the journey is the destination.**_


End file.
